Hidden Emotion SP
by Jeweled Daylily
Summary: Shun reflects about Alice.  Shun's POV of my first Hidden Emotion fic


Hidden Emotion(SP)

Shun Kazami's return from the fight for New Vestroia was readily accepted by Alice Gehabich. He tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. He hadn't expected Skyress to stay in New Vestroia though Ingram had been very comforting, it didn't take the pain away. With a groan he sat up on his bed, trying to catch his thoughts. "What's wrong Shun?" Ingram, apparently awakened by Shun, asked. "I-I needed to think". Ingram sensed that there was more to that but he decided not to probe into it any further."Good night then" she said and with that she went back to sleep.

When they had returned from New Vestroia he had immediately thought to go to Alice's place and was accepted just as quickly.

He sat on the bed, thinking. Alice was very quick to accept him in her home. She was so sweet, so innocent...so..so was shocked by his own thoughts when he suddenly thought so beautiful. Shun had never been good at expressing his never showed emotion if he could help ...there was something about Alice that made his heart accelerate. That smile was so beautiful that it made him melt at the sight. But he had to hide it..that was the way of the ninja. He decided to go to the bathroom when he heard a noise. His instincts took over and he stealthily made his way to the bathroom. After washing his face, he peeked out of the door then gave a sigh of relief. Alice was by the window, staring at the falling snow. She seemed lost in thought. After a few seconds of debating with himself, he decided to go to her.

A quick grip at her shoulder made her turn around, surprised. When she saw that it was Shun she gave a sigh of relief. "Oh Shun I didn't hear you come in" she said."What are you doing here Alice?" he asked gently.  
"I needed to think" was her quick reply.  
"Can I join you?" he asked thinking of how beautiful she looked as he stared deeply into those brown eyes.  
"Of course" she answered, her tone revealing a bit of shock. He sat beside her with a quick "Thank you"  
"What were you thinking about, Alice?" he asked, admiring those lovely features "About you know, stuff.."Her eyes sparkling as he gazed in wonder.  
"What kind of stuff?" His golden eyes meeting her brown ones.  
"Um..Do you like me?" she blurted out.  
Her hand covered her mouth immediately and she straightened up to look straight into his golden brown, his shocked expression quickly morphed to form one of warmth and kindness. He himself straightened up and for a quick and furious debate with himself that lasted for about a second as he thought at practically light speed. It went somewhat like this:  
'Come on! Tell her you love her already!'A voice prodded.  
'Don't follow that other voice tell her that you don't!' a more evil voice countered.  
"Oh you know that that is not true! Tell her you like her already!'  
"Don't'  
'Do!'  
'Don't'  
'Do'  
I choose to say I do' He said mentally.  
'Yes!'he could practically hear a victory dance though it was only a detached voice.  
'Noooooo!'  
When the debate was over he said truthfully that "I'm surprised you even asked because..."  
He saw Alice stiffen up. "I do like you, very much". When he said this it felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his heart and Alice's eyes bugged out and she leaned in close. Suddenly, he was embraced by her soft arms for just a minute and in that minute he was lost in thought loving the feel of her soft embrace when she broke off giving him her most radiant smile, yearned to walk closer and just and kiss the girl when he saw that smile but he feared that now was not the time and turned heel and left, eyes never leaving her beautiful form, drinking in the sight of her delicate face until, at last he was out of the room leaving behind that beautiful creature, alone with her thoughts.

**-  
AN:I POSTED A STORY!Wow I've been absent a long time, this is more or less the sister fic to my story "Hidden Emotion", the difference being here this is in Shun's POV whereas in the first hidden emotion fic it was in Alice's POV. Plz read the first one if you hadn't kay? More or less I just wanted to get this off my chest. Like it? Hate it? PLZ REVIEW! (Note: My birthday happened just a few days ago, how about a CC or a compliment as a birthday gift?Flames will be used to fry my breakfast or otherwise ignored...)**  
**(2nd Note: The first Hidden Emotion fic is the sister fic to this Hidden Emotion fic but they are stories by themselves but if you read them both and reveiw them both {cough*birthday*cough} even better)**


End file.
